This research is an attempt to evaluate the Field Mental Health Program of the Northwest San Antonio Community Mental Health Center by measuring the level of community knowledge about the center and by determining leadership patterns in mental health related matters. The premise is that increased awareness of mental health services by indigenous paramedical professionals will lead to increased knowledge utilization, increased utilization of health services by the general population. As expected, results from survey done in the first year indicate no major differences in the levels of knowledge and leadership in the experimental community (a 90 percent Mexican-American area of San Antonio) and in the two control communities (the non-Mexican-American group in the same area and a similar Mexican-American community in Austin, Texas). Data for the second year, measuring levels of knowledge and leadership in the experimental and two control communities in order to evaluate change over time, has been collected and is presently being analazed. In the third year, measurements will again be taken in the three communities.